Beso de Año Nuevo
by Luis Carlos
Summary: El año ya estaba llegando a su fin, y el odioso de Eric Cartman sentía la gran presión de no solo tener a su media naranja junto a él para recibir esa fecha especial, sino de verla en los brazos de su enemigo mortal ardiendo de la ira por lo feliz que ella se ver a su lado. pero no iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos y hará lo que sea para ser el que le dé su primer beso de año nuevo.


**BESO DE AÑO NUEVO**

Como era en el resto del año, la nieve cubría las calles de un pequeño y particular pueblo montañés ubicado en las cercanías de Denver, Colorado.

A pesar del clima invernal al que toda la población estaba acostumbrada, hoy era un día especial en que dicha estación no sería problema para nadie puesto que correspondía perfectamente con el mes marcado en el calendario: El risueño y alegre Diciembre.

Entre decoraciones y demás detalles todos celebraban amenamente y dentro de los parámetros normales de ese extraño pueblo dicha festividad. El tiempo pasaba y ahora los que alguna vez fueron jóvenes chiquillos, hoy eran todos unos adolescentes.

Respectivamente entre las familias, se reunían para festejar cada fecha llegando así a la más significativa para todo el murmullo de personajes: El fin de año.

Ese día, la reunión obligada era en el gimnasio de la escuela primaria de South Park, ahí se daba inicio con el baile de fin de año donde todos los alumnos como maestros y directivos se reunían para dar el abrazo a un nuevo año cargado de expectativas y emociones. Al igual que la sarta de cosas ilógicas y sucesos por demás extravagantes e insólitos que jamás hubieran sucedido en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

El tema para el baile de ese último año fue bajo el cargo y supervisión de las niñas por lo cual la muy afamada película "Frozen 3: La venganza de la primavera" fue la elegida para caracterizar la ambientación. Los chicos no pusieron mucha resistencia puesto que ese baile era la oportunidad perfecta para comer sin un mañana (la reunión favorita de los McCormick) o hacer alguna broma a costa de los maestros que no podrán reclamar nada… hasta que se reanuden los estudios.

Estaban todos en media pista con sus mejores galas para tal reunión, las chicas vestían en su mayoría con vestidos de noche inspirados en "Elsa", esto ocasiono que los ánimos entre ellas fueran algo hostiles ya que todas habían comprado el mismo jodido vestido en el centro comercial. Mientras los chicos de ahora 13 y 14, solo vestían aquello que se ponían en funerales.

La noche transcurría gloriosa y triunfante en todos los invitados pendientes del reloj, entre cotilleos, bromas y muchos alimentos todos la pasaban en grande en tal festividad.

Menos un alumno en especial, y cabía decir, que él no era especial por nada en el mundo (al menos no en el buen sentido de la palabra) y por esa razón era el único sin pareja esa noche.

-Malditas hijas de puta- Eric Cartman maldecía su suerte puesto que toda chica a la que invito al baile se negó en acompañarlo, cosa que era de esperarse -jódanse todas ustedes.

Más de un mes se dio de plazo para encontrar pareja y asistir al baile, y como tiene un ego que llega hasta las nubes, se hizo la idea de que todas las chicas posiblemente estarían haciendo una larga fila para invitarlo a él y suplicarle que las aceptara como su pareja, de hecho había planeado un concurso para elegir a la digna candidata de su compañía.

No se preocupó demasiado, además, aún quedaba su ex-novia Heidi. Esa a la que él mismo terminó, o al menos eso le dijo a sus amigos.

No pudo volver a repetir la farsa de que ella le amenazó con suicidarse si la dejaba ya que toda la escuela se enteró del penoso audio donde el patético, desesperante y humillante lo mostraba como el pendejo que es al rogar por misericordia.

Simplemente cuando ella le pidió un tiempo para conocer a más personas, él se desvivió en llanto sin poder hacer nada al respecto. De eso ya dos meses en completa soledad, y en algunos casos recurriendo a la casa de Token para incitarlo a quemar la bandera o destruir automóviles como el "vándalo" que es por ser negro. Se arrepentía del tiempo perdido de cuando el mismo terminó con ella, para su suerte, rápidamente enmendó su error sellando nuevamente en un beso el pacto.

Ahora eso era una puta broma.

Con impotencia ahora veía como ella iba de la mano de su peor enemigo, ese que se había aprovechado de su anterior confusión para conquistarla.

-¡Judío de Mierda!- el vaso de plástico descansando en su mano de inmediato se volvió obsoleto cuando lo apretó con fuerza y echó a un lado junto a una pila de más de 100 vasos vueltos basura -pero no te saldrás con la tuya, colorado imbécil- vió el reloj nuevamente, 10 minutos para el conteo de fin de año y él seguía solo.

En ese instante presto atención a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que todos tenían pareja, el cara de piedra de Craig con el vibrador andante de Tweek, Token con Nicol, Stan con la perra de Wendy, Butters con Lexus, ¡Hasta Timmy tenía pareja, por mil diablos! Entre otros más

-¡Me lleva la mierda!- grito en pleno salón siendo su delirio opacado por la alegre música.

No podía ser posible que el, él chico "más guapo y nada gordo" en todo South Park estuviera solo ese día, y peor aún, que la chica a la que aún amaba estuviera colgada del brazo, más que radiante y sonriente, de Kyle.

-Pero me las pagaras, mojón pelirrojo- de repente las luces apagaron -¿Que Carajos…?- todo el ambiente se volvió gritos y alegría -¿Ya es la puta hora?- en ese momento entendió que el tiempo se le había ido observando a su linda Heidi.

Perdió los diez minutos restantes para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo dejando solo el conteo de retroceso para despedir al viejo en los que pudo haber aprovechado para intentar conseguir pareja.

La idea de haber llevado a su madre ahora no resultaba tan mala.

Todos iniciaron la cuenta regresiva entre alborotos y sonrisas y ahí la pudo ver: Su oportunidad.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras su mueca se volvía oscurecida por las posibilidades al ver como Kyle le decía algo en el oído a su chica y se retiraba, seguramente iba al baño o algo por el estilo dejando sola a esa bella castaña que hoy lucia radiante. Una risa escapo de su boca al imaginar el tiempo que seguramente le tomo cambiarse conociendo de antemano las mil veces que se probó vestido tras vestido antes de llegar a ese. Sin dudas se veía muy linda con ese hermoso vestido color plata.

10...

Todos coreaban la cuenta regresiva, y para el gordo era la oportunidad exacta para robarle a Heidi el primer beso del año entrante.

9...

Él sería el primer contacto cálido y amoroso que ella tuviera y no esa maldita rata judía, su sonrisa se volvió aún más enorme ante ese pensamiento.

8...

A pasos precisos y veloces se acercaba más a su víctima, esa que sonriente esperaba la llegada de su pareja a la pista para aquel tradicional primer beso. Y el pelirrojo aun no llegaba.

7...

Al culo gordo no le importó empujar a quien se le atravesara, incluido a un emocionado Butters y su pareja, esta última contoneando las caderas con esos sensuales movimientos que hacen las chicas que trabajan en Pasitas.

6...

O incluso a la perra sabelotodo de Wendy, haciendo que se golpeara contra Stan derramando así su ponche sobre los pantalones de este causando que le dedicara un millar de insultos.

5...

-¡Stan se orino encima!- se detuvo un momento para burlarse del desafortunado, haciendo hincapié en que se había orinado atrayendo a si la burla de quienes les rodeaban

4...

-¡Cállate, culo gordo! -Eric se asfixiaba de la risa al ver a Stan rojo de la vergüenza y a Testaburguer intentando limpiar su pantalón sin percatarse que desperdiciaba tiempo valioso.

3...

-Cállate, pendejo, ¿No tienes algo más que hacer que burlarte de otros?- cuestiono Wendy. Eso le recordó su misión, robar el primer beso del año a Heidi antes de que Kyle rosara siquiera su boca. Dejó de reír y regreso su atención a donde su bella ex-novia aún se encontraba sola

2...

Correr era poco para quien, a la velocidad en la que un no gordo, pudiera caminar llego hasta ella.

-¡Heidi!- grito llamando así la atención de la castaña. Ella volteo hacia él en el momento en que vio como Eric levantaba sus labios hacia los suyos con obvias intenciones de besarla.

1...

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-

Gritaron todos al momento en que se miraban y daban aquel primer beso. Ese que brindaba la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, de un nuevo amor y de nuevos sueños que alcanzar.

Las luces encendieron y todo se mantuvo en silencio.

Tweek sonrió nervioso contra los labios inmóviles de Craig que tenía una vaga sonrisa.

Token sonrió sobre la cálida mejilla de Nicole. Ambos parecían tomates medio oscurecidos.

Butters frotaba sus manos nervioso al pedirle con mucha pena un beso a Lexus, que con mucho gusto, se lo concedió haciendo que la sangre se le subiera a la cara como la lava de un volcán.

Stan tomaba las mejillas de Wendy para que no se separasen haciendo el esfuerzo sobrenatural para que su vómito no subiera por su garganta y terminase dentro de la boca de ella.

Y Heidi pues… tenía una mueca confusa por la escena ante ella.

-¡CABRON HIJO DE PUTA!- Eric gritó como nunca antes había gritado luego de separar sus labios del viejo y arrugado trasero del señor Garrison que accidentalmente se puso en su camino.

-¡OYE TÚ! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? Eres demasiado joven y gordo para posar tus labios en mi culo, mocoso degenerado- escupió con molestia el ex-presidente electo de Norte América y se retiró a pasos pesados murmurando que si aún fuese presidente lo haría desaparecer por "arte de magia"

Todos estallaron en risa en cuanto se enteraron de la situación señalando al gordo con burla.

Kyle llego en ese instante para unirse a la conmoción del momento

-¡Gordo marica!- señalaba Stan junto con otros cuantos.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda todos, hijos de puta!- dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida aun maldiciendo su pésima suerte.

¿Por qué él? Él niño más amado y venerado en todo ese estúpido pueblo era humillado de tan atroz manera, no lo entendía.

Salió del gimnasio cerrando fuertemente las puertas dobles detrás suyo, busco en sus bolsillos su teléfono móvil, una vez lo encontró llamo a su casa avisando a su madre que pasara a recogerlo, luego de un "Sí, calabacín" colgó y espero a que el coche llegara para llevárselo de una buena vez.

-Puñado de imbéciles, ¿Cómo pueden siquiera burlarse de mí? son solo escoria- soltó con coraje ocultando su tristeza al fallar miserablemente en su intento por besar a Heidi.

Ahora en el frío invierno se encontraba más sólo que en otras épocas del año, el cual iniciaba con tan pésimo mal momento. Había sido la burla de toda la escuela cuando solo quería darle su primer beso de año nuevo a la chica que aun habitaba su corazón. Ella estuvo presente ante tal bochornoso momento y lo único que deseaba era darle una explicación, la cual nunca pudo ser debido a su rápida huida.

Frunció el ceño con enojo al entender que lo único que deseaba no fue concedido y lo peor es que Heidi seguía adentro disfrutando la noche con el idiota de Kyle en lugar de estar junto a él. Más que furioso iba a ponerse de pie listo para ir a esperar a su mamá más cerca de la entrada cuando escucho una voz que no esperaba oír.

\- Que se vayan al carajo, Eric- el nombrado, sorprendido, giro su atención a dónde provenía aquella dulce voz -vi lo que paso y no creo que debieran haberte tratado así.

Y ahí estaba ella, sonriente, hermosa y tan gentil como siempre lo fue. El claro de luna impacto en su vestido que bajo aquella chaqueta verde no podía ser más que un bello espejismo.

Tomo asiento junto a él en los escalones esperando que hablara, ya sean improperios o solamente desestimando su presencia, pero nada, no decía absolutamente nada.

Sin palabras, Cartman no entendía el por qué ella dejo a su cita para ir a consolarlo, o simplemente para hacerle saber que lo habían tratado pésimamente en la fiesta. No mediaron palabra alguna por interminables segundos donde lo único que veía el gordo de soslayo era a ella haciéndole compañía.

Quiso sonreír al hacerse la idea de que Heidi abandono al estúpido de Kyle para ir con él, o quizá murió sin darse cuenta saliendo por las puertas del gimnasio y la castaña era solo un lindo sueño, su ángel guía.

Lo que fuera, ella estaba ahí, así que le respondió mientras desviaba su vista a las lejanías donde unos faros conocidos marcaban la próxima despedida

-No me importan esos idiotas o lo que tengan que decir- contesto sin convencimiento, y eso era bien conocido por la que alguna vez fue su gran amor.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, mas era uno cómodo donde ambos podían sentir el Déjà Vu de su compañía, esa que aun recordaban como lindos momentos que no se vieron venir.

Ambos conocían del uno del otro, sin embargo cuando ella dio el paso y se le acerco fue que descubrió un mundo diferente de sensaciones y emociones que nadie más le había mostrado. Ella pudo sacar lo mejor de él, eso que nadie más, ni siquiera Cesar Millán con su "terapia" al tratarlo como un perro, era capaz de ver o siquiera llegara a conocer.

Heidi le enseño a tener paciencia, le enseño a sentir y disfrutar de lo más simple, los más mínimo. Y todo fue a su lado.

El frío pego más fuerte en una ventisca inesperada, Heidi se cubrió la nariz escondiéndola en el hombro de Eric, eso lleno de regocijo el duro corazón de aquel maldito despiadado. Teniéndola tan cerca pudo apreciar su perfume y en ese momento supo que también debió haber tardado horas para elegirlo. Aun recordaba lo detallada que suele ser en su apariencia.

Con una danza frenética en su corazón, Cartman rompió al fin el casi eterno silencio.

\- Así que viniste con…

-¿Tu mamá vendrá a recogert...?

Ambos sonrieron al ver como hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Él, con una caballerosidad increíble de su parte, concedió la palabra.

-Dime. Empieza tú- ella sonrió ante el gesto.

-Iba a preguntarte si llamaste a tu mamá para que viniera a recogerte, es algo temprano la fiesta apenas inicio. ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?- ante la invitación ella bajo la mirada con algo de incomodidad, sabía que él se negaría al no querer ser el blanco de las bromas del resto. Y tal como lo esperaba, la respuesta fue negativa d su parte.

-No puedo, tenía planes para más tarde. Organicé una mega fiesta para mis mejores amigos en mi casa, habrá bebidas, muchos dulces y Lady Gaga ira a cantar en privado para nosotros.-fue el patético pretexto que se le pudo ocurrir a su retorcida mente especialista en mortificar a los demás con todo tipo de planes y jugadas sucias siniestrars.

\- Oh, entiendo. Pero Stan, Kyle y los...- Fue interrumpida con las furiosas palabras del gordo.

-¡No me menciones a ese pelirrojo de mierda!- intentó de tranquilizarse al ver el rostro sorprendido de la castaña -Además, esos no son mis amigos, tengo unos mejores amigos que esos, y solo ellos irán a mi fiesta, solo gente importante y...- quería seguir con la farsa.

\- Entiendo, y yo no fui invitada - Heidi nuevamente miro al suelo. Ante su error, Eric negó con vehemencia buscando su mirada. .

\- ¡No!, no fue eso de verdad, planeaba invitarte pero fue espontánea y los chicos...- ella lo miró mostrando una sonrisa condescendiente y tranquilizadora.

-Tranquilo, Eric. Entiendo y se las razones por las que no lo hiciste. Sé que lo nuestro ya termino y que ambos la pasamos mal, aun así quiero decirte que siempre seré tu amiga- tomo su mano -siempre estarás en mi corazón, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- rápido y fugaz, la tierna castaña beso su mejilla -cuídate mucho Eric, y feliz año nuevo.

Ella se puso de pie al momento en que se perdía entre el alboroto detrás de las puertas del gimnasio. No fue consciente de aquella sonrisa agradecida y llena de amor que brindo el niño más odiado en todo el condado de South Park acompañada de un fuerte rubor de mejillas.

Absorto y feliz, no vio las luces del carro llegar pegando contra su rostro.

\- ¡Calabacín! Sube al auto. Te resfriaras ahí afuera, hijo- la voz de su madre le saco de aquel trance que un simple beso de esa tierna y dulce niña era capaz de provocar, acaricio su mejilla sintiendo el calor de sus labios aun descansar sobre ella y una enorme sonrisa se apiado de él esa madrugada primero de enero. Con los ánimos retomados, se levantó de su posición dando zancadas felices hacia donde el Ford le esperaba.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- abrió la puerta con alegría recuperada al tiempo que entendía dos cosas.

Él también siempre estaría para ella en el momento en que lo necesitara.

Y que, a fin de cuentas, Heidi si fue su primer beso de aquel año.

Mañana seria el bastardo de siempre pero hoy, solo era un joven enamorado de una imposible.

FIN.

 **Y eso fue todo, damas y caballeros. Si se preguntan por qué hice este fic de este modo, sin siquiera notas de autor en el inicio y con un estilo de escritura diferente al que siempre uso, se debe a que esta historia no la escribí yo, sino una amiga mía (Que quiere permanecer en el anonimato y debo respetar su decisión) que me lo dio porque como próximamente me voy a retirar de Fan Ficción, quería que publicara este fic antes de retirarme.**

 **Así que ya saben, si les gustó no me den el crédito a mí, sino a ella; yo solo me encargué de editarlo y hacerles una leves correcciones y cambios ;)**

 **¿Saben qué más? No hace mucho se me había ocurrido un fic triángulo amoroso entre Cartman, Heidi y Kyle y de hecho había intentado hacerlo… pero no, mejor ya me doy un descanso de los fics de SP, lo que significa que el siguiente fic que haré a finales de este año será el último que escribiré D:**


End file.
